


The Gift that Keeps on Giving

by EggMuffin



Series: Sugar Daddy [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boy Toy Eggsy, M/M, Sugar Daddy Harry, Teasing, remote control buttplugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: “A butt plug, really?” Eggsy asked.Harry stopped holding back his smile. “A remote controlled, vibrating butt plug, darling.”Eggsy looked confused for a second, so Harry glanced meaningfully at the new Tag Heuer adorning Eggsy’s wrist.“Oh, I see how it is. The watch is for you, you dirty old man.”Harry grinned. “Well, it’s for you, but I may be inclined to… borrow it, every now and then.”





	The Gift that Keeps on Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Good Vibrations
> 
> Don't know what to get for the boy toy in your life who already has everything (because you've bought it for him)? Get him a remote-controlled buttplug - fun for the whole family!
> 
> I know that Christmas is over, but I started this last year and goddamnit, it was about time to finish and post it. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [eggmuffinwrites](https://eggmuffinwrites.tumblr.com/)

With the amount of presents Harry gave to Eggsy on normal days, you’d think that Christmas gifts were unnecessary. On the contrary – it meant that on Christmas, Harry went all out, buying and ordering gift after gift, until he had a veritable mountain of parcels and boxes stashed in his office at work. And it wasn’t because Eggsy was a demanding partner – well, he _was_ , but mostly in bed – it was because Harry was rather terribly in love with him and had too much money to ever know what to do with.

And Eggsy’s exasperated, but still giddy expression when he saw the literal pile of gifts made it entirely worth it. Although Eggsy always got Harry something in return, Harry found that his favourite present was the ability to sit back with a glass of excellent wine and watch Eggsy open his presents on Christmas morning.

This year, Eggsy had already opened his new bespoke suit in midnight blue that would make his pale skin glow in comparison (not to mention how good his arse would look in the trousers – Harry was rather proud of his work there), a new set of speakers (that Harry had tested out in his office and found that _Tannhäuser_ sounded rather fucking good through them, so it was as much of a present for himself as it was for Eggsy), several hideously expensive but perfectly fitting boxer briefs that he would definitely have to model for Harry later, and a soft jumper that might have been a size too small, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to feel sorry at all, not when the fabric clung to Eggsy’s chest and shoulders the way it did.

Eggsy raised an eyebrow at Harry, accusing him of deliberately buying the wrong size (which he might have done, but again, his “mistake” was rather working out in his favour) and reached for a smaller box, pulling the ribbon off with a flourish.

“Is this what I think it is, love?” he asked, having ripped the wrapping paper off to reveal the Tag Heuer logo.

Harry merely shrugged. “I’m afraid I’ve bought so many gifts that I’ve forgotten what half of them are.” Which was true, but Harry definitely hadn’t forgotten that particular one.

Eggsy opened the box and looked suitably excited over the new smart watch inside. “This is well cool!” he said, sliding the watch on and fastening it around his wrist. He rose from his spot on the floor, emerging from a sea of wrapping paper like a particularly stunning siren, and planted himself on Harry’s lap. “Thank you, daddy.”

Harry kissed him, running his hands over the buttery soft material of the jumper. “This gift comes with a companion piece,” he murmured against Eggsy’s lips.

“Oh?” Eggsy leaned back with an inquisitive look on his face. “Another new phone?”

“Why don’t you go and find out,” Harry advised. “Look for a box about the same size in the same red wrapping paper.”

Dutifully, Eggsy climbed off Harry’s lap and bent over to pick up a parcel that matched the description, giving Harry a splendid view of his arse in the process. He ripped open the paper to reveal a nondescript black box. Harry pinched his mouth into a thin line to stop himself from smiling as Eggsy opened it.

“A butt plug, really?” Eggsy asked.

Harry stopped holding back his smile. “A _remote controlled, vibrating_ butt plug, darling.”

Eggsy looked confused for a second, so Harry glanced meaningfully at the new Tag Heuer adorning Eggsy’s wrist.

“ _Oh_ , I see how it is. The watch is for _you_ , you dirty old man.”

Harry grinned. “Well, it’s for you, but I may be inclined to… _borrow_ it, every now and then.”

“But I suppose the plug is exclusively for me, that right?” asked Eggsy, holding the sleek black plug up.

“Perhaps.”

“You are a dirty old man, daddy. You probably want to see if it fits, too, huh?”

Harry took a sip of his wine. “Well, you’ve tried on my other gifts to see if they fit…”

“Perv,” Eggsy said accusingly, but with no real heat behind the words. He peeled off his pyjama bottoms all the same and he probably should’ve looked ridiculous wearing nothing but a jumper and a watch and holding a butt plug, but nothing looks ridiculous on someone who’s as handsome as Eggsy. “Don’t suppose you’ve hidden some lube in any of these packages?”

“Afraid not,” said Harry, without a single apologetic note in his voice.

“Have to do everything myself, have I?” grumbled Eggsy, but he was still bounding up the stairs before Harry could say anything.

Finishing the last of his wine, Harry placed his empty glass on the side table and waited for Eggsy to return, preferably with lube. If all went according to plan, he could make Eggsy wear the plug for the entire day. They’d tried that before with regular plugs, because it hit their kinks quite nicely, but Harry was rather looking forward to turning on the plug at random times. He could reduce Eggsy to a moaning mess without having to even touch him, and if there was any version of Eggsy that Harry loved more than others, it was desperate, moaning, begging Eggsy.

Truth is, he’d had the idea for a while, but it had taken some time and a few bribes to get his long-suffering best friend Merlin to build an app for the smart watch to control the plug.

Eggsy returned with lube, but sans the jumper, and made himself at home in Harry’s lap. “You wanna do the honours?”

“Yes, I do,” replied Harry and took the lube from his lover, coated his finger and pressed the tip in slowly. The position was a little awkward, because he couldn’t see anything, but the way Eggsy pressed against him, his breath hot against Harry’s ear and his cock half-hard against his stomach, made up for it.

It didn’t take long before Eggsy was pushing his arse back, trying to take more than Harry was giving him. “Impatient boy,” Harry whispered against his neck before adding more lube and another finger.

Eggsy let out a quiet moan. “You love it, daddy.”

Harry answered by pressing a kiss to his lover’s neck and scissoring his fingers inside him, making Eggsy buck and writhe against him. If Harry was entirely honest, he was feeling a little impatient himself, wanting to see how Eggsy reacted to the plug coming alive inside him, but if they were going to do this, Eggsy would need thorough preparation.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, Harry slicked up the plug and pressed it in. Eggsy moaned and arched his back as the toy slipped in, his fingers digging into Harry’s shoulders. God, he was gorgeous like this, kneeling above Harry with skin flushed, cock hard and mouth open, like a young god radiating ecstasy.  

“How’s the fit?” Harry murmured, fingers dancing over the base of the plug nestled snugly between his lover’s firm arse cheeks.

Eggsy made a vague noise of approval, clearly too lost for words, which lighted the delicious burn of anticipation in Harry; if Eggsy was too distracted to speak _now_ , he would be even more beautifully wrecked once Harry actually turned the damn thing on. He couldn’t wait.

Yet he forced himself to cling to the last vestiges of his self-discipline as he took the Tag Heuer from Eggsy’s wrist and fastened it around his own. While Harry was an indulgent, impulsive man, who rarely denied himself anything, he also knew that anticipation was a potent poison. Of course, he could turn the plug on now and have the man in his lap writhing and moaning in a matter of seconds. Or, he could wait and enjoy the fascinating way his lover’s muscles tensed every time he so much as glanced at the watch on his wrist.

“Aren’t you gonna try it out _properly_?” Eggsy whispered eventually, his voice already tense with anticipation.

“Mmm, no,” Harry replied simply.

Eggsy searched his face for signs of humour and Harry knew that his amusement must have showed, because his lover climbed off his lap with a huff.

“Fine,” he said and turned back to the few presents he had yet to open, still gloriously naked. “See if I care.”

Harry smiled at the childish petulance in Eggsy’s voice, knowing full well that he was just as turned on as Harry himself.

\--

The rest of the day passed pleasantly, just like several Christmases before. They didn’t bother with actual meals until the evening, snacking their way through the well-stocked pantry instead, as they settled in front of the telly for a marathon of Netflix Christmas specials. It should’ve been relaxing, an easy, slow day spent doing nothing, but the tension hung heavy in the air.

Not a bad kind of tension, mind. There was all this nervous, giddy anticipation radiating from the both of them, and honestly, Harry was rather proud of himself for keeping his hands off the watch for so long.

It was already getting dark outside when Harry finally decided to try it out. Eggsy had gone to fetch more snacks from the kitchen and Harry decided that this moment offered him the best element of surprise. He tapped at the watch’s small screen, biting his lip as he brought the toy to life and listened out for Eggsy’s reaction.

He thought he heard a gasp from the kitchen and the fridge door being slammed with far more force than necessary, and turned the toy off. A few moments later, Eggsy appeared in the sitting room door way, looking a little dishevelled. Regrettably he had decided to put on some clothes during the day, but the thin grey joggers did nothing to hide his arousal.

“You – “ he pointed an accusing finger at Harry, who did his best to look innocent. “You’re horrible.”

As accusations go, it was rather weak, and Harry shortly found himself with a lapful of Eggsy, snogging Harry as if his life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around Eggsy and pulled him closer, rather enjoying Eggsy’s youthful enthusiasm – and turned the toy on again. It was a bit difficult, navigating the tiny screen by touch alone, but the reward made it all worth it.

It seemed like Eggsy was _vibrating_ along with the toy, like he had a hard time containing the restless energy of his arousal. He writhed in Harry’s lap, eyes closed, fingers digging into Harry’s shoulders, rutting against Harry’s thigh in unashamed abandon.

It was _glorious_.

Their kisses were sloppy and uncoordinated, broken up every so often by Eggsy’s breathless gasps. It would be so easy to push the toy in deeper and make Eggsy come right there on his lap, then replace the plug with his cock and take his fill of his lover’s sated body – not yet.

Harry fumbled with the watch again, turning the toy off and enjoying the aftershocks that seemed to rock Eggsy’s body into his.

“Daddy – “

“Good things come to those who wait,” Harry said, and the words were really meant more for himself than for Eggsy. It’s not easy exercising this much self-control when you have someone as stunning as him in your lap, and Harry needed every encouragement he could get.

Eggsy buried his face into Harry’s shoulder and whispered, “Bullshit.”.

\--

Harry’s resolve lasted for just over an hour. Eggsy had ditched his clothes somewhere along the way and had been finding new and increasingly thinly-veiled excuses to bend over, giving Harry a splendid view of his arse and the toy resting snugly between his cheeks. Harry had been turning the toy on for short bursts of time, mostly to give his hands something to do – and to rile Eggsy up.

By the end of the hour, they were both clearly on the edge, ready to hurtle over it at the slightest of suggestion, the bloody tension in the air too much to bear for either of them. Harry suspected that Eggsy was ready to burst and about to shove Harry down on the nearest flat surface and ride him to oblivion – which Harry wouldn’t have minded one bit – but as usual, Harry was in charge and so Eggsy waited dutifully for his fate. (The idea of him submitting so beautifully, letting Harry tease him like this, with the promise of an abstract reward somewhere in the future, made pride and something awfully like eternal devotion swell in Harry’s chest. It would’ve frightened him if he hadn’t come to terms with how gone he was on Eggsy a long time ago.)

And that’s how they found themselves snogging against the kitchen door. Of course, a bed might have been more comfortable, but Harry was not about to let go of his lover, not when he made such pretty noises against his mouth.

They had done it hundreds of times, but there was still something exhilarating in turning Eggsy around to pin him face down against the door. From there, it was so easy to open his trousers and slick himself up with the lube he had grabbed for the explicit purpose of finding Eggsy and bending him over the nearest flat surface. The toy slipped out of Eggsy’s body easily and Harry wasted no time replacing it with his cock.

Eggsy moaned, arching his back and pushing himself back on Harry’s cock greedily, trying to take more than he was given. Normally, Harry would have scolded him and turned it into a game of teasing, but he was on edge and entirely unwilling to wait any longer to sate his need. He was fully aware that he had brought this predicament onto himself and that perhaps he had been a fool in thinking that only Eggsy would be affected by this game of anticipation, but Harry was not one for regret.

So he pulled out and pushed in again, enjoying the delicious heat of his lover’s body, content like a wolf who had got the lamb. He rested his head in the crook of Eggsy’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating smell of sweat and sex and drinking in his breathless little gasps and moans, the plug still clutched in his left hand.

“Come on, daddy – “ Eggsy whined, probably aiming for petulant, but sounding wrecked – and they’d barely even started.

Harry had no plans to draw it out, because there was something to be said for quick, frantic sex, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t have fun with it. He stilled for just long enough to unfasten the watch from around his wrist, letting Eggsy fuck himself on his cock in the meantime (“Making me do all the work, huh?”), before bringing his left hand around to press the plug against the base of Eggsy’s cock, the watch held securely in his right.

“What – “ Eggsy started to say and didn’t get to finish when Harry turned the toy on.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ …”

Just like before, the toy seemed to make Eggsy’s whole body vibrate along with it, and the way he clenched around Harry felt heavenly.

“Daddy, I can’t, I _can’t_ ,” he babbled between gasps and whimpers.

“ _Oh_ , but you can. Come for me, darling, show daddy how good you are.”

Eggsy did, coming all over the kitchen door with a loud moan, his body almost pulsing with his orgasm. Harry turned off the toy and let both the plug and the watch fall to the floor before grabbing Eggsy’s hips and setting a fast, brutal pace. He knew that his lover wouldn’t last long, oversensitive as he was, and as much as he would’ve liked to stay inside him forever, he knew that an attempt to hold himself back tonight would be a Herculean effort and he was feeling rather indulgent and lazy – it was Christmas after all.

It didn’t take long before Harry stilled his frantic movements, filling Eggsy up with a satisfied groan.

After a moment to catch his breath, he pulled out slowly, his cock already softening even in the tight heat of Eggsy’s body. Eggsy turned around to face him and the kiss they shared was almost tender, a complete opposite of their urgency from a few minutes ago.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked quietly when they broke apart. He himself felt rather magnificent, but a gentleman always takes care of his partner.

“Rather empty, to be honest,” Eggsy said with a playful smirk and a meaningful look to the floor.

Harry followed his gaze and spotted the discarded toy. “Is that so?” he hummed. “Best go clean it up, then.”

As Eggsy all but ran upstairs to clean up the toy, Harry patted himself on the back – mentally of course – for choosing another gift that just kept on giving.

 


End file.
